If a signal is not transmitted correctly, e.g. if a phase difference is generated in transmitting the signal, in an audio apparatus, such as a stereo system, or in a video apparatus, such as a VTR, then the sound or the image are adversely affected. Specifically, the sound is made unclear and the image is blurred.
Conventionally, an annealed copper wire obtained by cold working tough pitch copper or oxygen free copper and then anneal softening the wire to recrystallize it, a hard drawn copper wire obtained by cold working only, or a wire obtained by plating one of the above types of wire with tin or the like is used as electrical conductor wire for audio/video apparatus.
However, in such a conventional conductor impurity elements or the like included therein disturb the regularity of the electron density in the conductor and thereby cause signals of different phase in the conducted audio or video signal.